Bel's Horror
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: Kai is doin what kais do-reeking havoc on the poor Varia. She escapes her pursuers and has a breakdown-but here comes Shika to the rescue! But...is she actually threatening Bel? Has OCs to the max and obvious writer's bordem.


**Hitman: **HELLLLOOOO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION OBSESSIONS! We have returned!  
**Ouji~sama: **Shishishi, yes, im sure all you peasants are happy to have the Prince back  
**Hitman:** PUH-LEASE! Nobody cares bout u, NEWAY we have come bearing random stories and hope you enjoy our little teasers  
**Ouji~sama: **Hn...that is true, the Prince is currently making sure Hitman gets all of the unfinished fanfiction done with...even the one the Prince is supposed to do :)  
**Hitman: **WA-WHAT!  
**Ouji~sama: **so enjoy this while Hitman works. Jane!  
**Summary: **Kai is doin what kais do-reeking havoc on the poor Varia. She escapes her pursuers and has a breakdown-but here comes Shika to the rescue! But...is she actually threatening Bel?  
**Warnings: **OC's and a little OOC with Bel, but not too much :D  
**Disclaimer: **We own no characters from the amazin manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn just the hell that pursues...and OCs :)

Accidental

Kai dashed through the Varia base, singing and laughing sweetly as she ran from the angry voices behind her. She giggled to herself, glancing back to see if her pursuers were near. The hallway was empty and silent, the voices of Bel, Squalo, and Levi nearly gone. Kai stared down the hallway for a bit, before turning, and skipping off, placing a tiara on her head. She approached a large window, and sat on it's frame happily. Kai stared outside, making herself perfectly comfortable. A few moments passed, when she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye.

Kai turned to the window frame, and stared at it for a moment, before smiling gently.

"Hello little one." She raised her hand to the wall, welcoming a small spider.

The spider eagerly crawled onto her palm, feeling a certain kinship with the strange girl. Kai held it close to her, staring at it as if staring at a god.

"Kai doesn't like this world." she murmured to the spider. "People here are cruel." The spider stared at her questioningly. She returned it's gaze with sorrow filled eyes and a forced smile.

"Here people tell stories of us- some are good and make Kai happy, but Kai knows that no one listens to these stories. People see us and act like they see a monster. They attack so cruelly, and leave us dead on the floor- uncared for. Kai hates this world. Kai hates these people. Kai wants to kill them as casually as they do us, but Shika says no, and tells me good stories. Shika so cool, so calm. How can she be so kind to the beasts who spread rumors about us? Even mama and papa look at Kai with disgusted eyes. Kai hates people. All Kai needs her true family. Only spiders can understand Kai." she murmured. "Only spiders and Shika, and Kai will be happy."

Bel finally found Kai, and was about to scream at her for stealing his tiara, but he froze, listening to Kai talk to the spider. At first he was disgusted by her, holding the gross creature and holding it so gently. Talking to the pest as if it was another person. But he could clearly hear her last few words, about people being sickened by her, and suddenly felt a new form of disgust- disgust towards himself and all others who hated her.

Kai turned and gazed out the window.

"World beautiful because of us. We help the world, but humans judge by looks. Humans are cruel." she sniffled.

Bel bit his lip, he never saw true emotion from Kai before. She wasn't emotionless like her sister, but he always felt that her feelings and happiness she showed off was false. Just a mask she wore to keep others away. Why is it the first time he sees her true self, shes crying?

"Sorrow, Anxiety, Fear, Hate, Kai hates these things. Why do humans feel this way?" Tears poured down her face rapidly, her eyes big and in denial. The spider frantically avoided the sudden tears, and crawled onto Kai's knee so she could use her hands to stop her tears.

"Kai don't wanna be hated! Kai wanna make friends! Kai don't want mama and papa to hate her! Kai wanna be pretty like Shika!" she sobbed.

Bel took a deep breath, and was about to step out of hiding and approach her, when suddenly Shika appeared. She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back into his hiding spot. Her yellow eyes burned with such fiery hatred that even hell seemed cold compared to it. She snarled at Bel furiously.

"Don't you dare touch her! You'll make it worse! You're just like THEM. You think you understand, but you just want to make yourself feel better, not her. YOU SICKEN ME." She began to walk off, toward Kai, but looked at the horrified Bel once more. "DON'T COME NEAR HER AGAIN." she snapped.

Bel grimaced, wanted to yell back at Shika, but he could find no words.

Shika approached Kai, and gently touched her shoulder. Kai turned towards her, looking up at her sister with pathetically helpless and agonized eyes. She sniffled, and tried to wipe off her tears so Shika wouldn't see, but Shika just patted her head softly.

"Kai, why are you crying again?" she asked gently, completely different from her earlier tone. Kai hesitated to answer, not wanting her most precious person to see her at her weakest. Bel meanwhile flinched when he heard the word 'again'. How many times has she cried?

"C-cause Kai hates this world. Kai wanna go home." she whined. Shika bent down next to Kai, squeezing onto the frame next to her sister.

"Why do you hate it here?" Shika asked. Kai had to bite back a wail.

"CAUSE HOOMANS ARE STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" she sobbed. "Kai hates hoomans! Hoomans yell at Kai and call her scarey and gross! Hoomans are scared of Kai! Kai wanna kill them and go home where everyone nice to Kai!" Shika patted Kai's back.

"Humans are pathetic and weak. They are as frail as the glass they make. They destroy the world and attack things they don't understand."

Bel flinched, Shika was certainly not helping.

"Humans will try and remove things they don't understand. They don't know you like I do Kai, but you'll be okay. Because I'm with you. You don't need to get along with humans because you have me. " Shika said, in an icy voice that feigned love and care. The venom in her voice made Bel tremble, the demon's words stabbing his soul. Kai sobbed quietly, clinging to her sister.

"Thank you Shika...Shika all Kai needs-Kai will do anything for Shika.

"Thank you Kai. I will hold you to that."

Shika smiled, hugging her sister close to her body, her eyes sliding over to where Bel was standing. Suddenly, a huge evil grin split her face, turning her beautiful features dark and crazed. Bel froze in horror, unable to even breathe.

This girl-no, this MONSTER- was too dangerous for words...And the only one that knew was obviously no match for her.


End file.
